


Death's Kiss

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drama, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: During an investigation, team member's insights on one in particular





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tony could see it eating at him. He worked with the guy long enough...how long was it now? Eight? Nine years? Man does time fly!

Snap! Flash!

Soft blond hair covering her face, encrusted in blood. No one should have to find their end like this, not this young. He carefully stepped around for another angle as he glanced up at his boss. Gibbs had been talking to Ducky, who had pulled him away from the body. Cold steel blue eyes never leaving the girl.

Snap! Flash!

He dropped his camera down to his chest as he stood straighter, watching his boss. This one wasn't going to sit easy. He had that gut feeling that Gibbs would work the team like horses or worse until this was solved and the bastard was in jail or with a needle in his arm. Cocking his head thoughtfully, he shook his head to himself.

Nah. Forget the bars or the drugs. Gibbs will blow that bastard away himself. Next thing Tony knew he was plotting the wording on that ficticious report. No way anyone would believe it to be self defense if the ass was unarmed. Gibbs is a registered lethal weapon, or at least should be. He's seen him choke men three times his size, shoot a woman beater in the ass with precision, and take out his own would be killer. Maybe he'll make McGee handle that report.


	2. Death's Kiss

She had been quiet, watching her mentor and friend. Her 'father' in more ways than one, stand there staring at the plasma. The girl's photo was up, beside her father, who was still missing. While Gibbs was a man of silence, Ziva knew him enough that even this amount of wordless demeanor was just a sign of the inevitable spiral that he had let himself become emotionally involved in the mission.

Hesitating to take the last steps into the bullpen, she held in her hand Ducky's report and a healthy brew of coffee. Since they were dispatched, those hours ago, it was not lost on her that he had not touched a single cup of coffee. If he did not have any soon, she feared for the safety of the team, her friends.

“Gibbs,” she said firmly, taking the confident steps forward. Mission face on. Mossad training, instilled in her blood. She'd come face to face with more deadly. No. She feared Gibbs more, losing him once was difficult, losing his trust, his respect, forced herself to reconsider her own honor. Gibbs was, no, is her father for all the moral and integretal meaning of the word.

He turned to her, his expression blank. It made even the most trained of the world's assassins, draw in a breath.

“Ducky was unable to find a conclusive mechanism of death. He did confirm Megan to be a healthy girl, however for the beatings she sustained, none of the injuries were lifethreatening. She was raped, repeatedly. Possibly, he is not sure until Abby's lap results come back, but with foreign objects as well....” her voice carried on, providing the best report she could at the present time as she handed him the cup of hot black coffee.

She trailed off in her report, frowning with concern as she exchanged looks with Tony and McGee as Gibbs placed the coffee on the desk and made his way without a sound to the elevator, leaving the team. In their own state of shock, the bell of the elevator just resounded in their thoughts, paralyzing them where they sat or stood.


	3. Death's Kiss

This is NOT my Gibbs. My Gibbs yells and screams and throws fits. The man that just came in was not him! Tony called from the scene and told me that my silver haired fox was off his game. No way! Ziva called to warn me after he left them upstairs, but I didn't believe her.

I want my Gibbs back! I want him smacking Tony, sharing a knowing laugh with Ziva, looking lost at Tim – well, he was still doing that, but not with the same zest of his spirit. Whatever this case is, its killing him! And everyone else! Gosh I hope that maybe Ducky can bring him around. It doesn't help that this girl's murderer is on the loose, father missing and possibly not knowing what happened to his only family – unless he did it himself...No, Ducky said he didn't fit the profile, whatever that meant.

Beep, Beep!

Oh crap. Gibbs won't like this.

“Ducky! This is Abby! Is Gibbs there? Tell him there is no way the father did this! He was last seen at with his team in Faroque the night before the murder. Whoever did this possibly had it out for the Corporal too!”


	4. Death's Kiss

It was quiet. Everyone had gone home for the night as the investigation lead nowhere that day. Ducky finished the autopsy and the end result so far was inconclusive. All they know the child had been murdered and the whereabouts of her father, a respected Marine, was nowhere to be found.

His own nagging thoughts wouldn't let him rest. Giving up on the boat, the bourban, the empty house, Gibbs returned back to headquarters. Wandering the building, he strolled through the bullpen, hands neatly tucked in his pockets as he eyed his team's desks. They were a good bunch. Rowdy at times, but he was too, long ago.

Turning on his heel, he swiftly made his way to the elevator, just short of slamming the down button. When the steel doors slid open to reveal autopsy, he stood there long enough to know that he lost his sense of time again. Taking slow, and uncharacteristically nervous steps into the sterile environment, Gibbs made his way over to the storage unit where the girl was kept.

His hand trembled as it rested on the handle, a silent prayer whispered on his lips before opening the cold door. Pulling out the 10 year old blond, he looked down over her. “On Kelly, I promise to find whoever did this,” he murmured so softly, his voice came back in an echo, like a whisper of a kiss from the dead.


End file.
